


The Edge of Need

by Laylah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Painplay, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly snags the cigarette from his fingers, and Greed is so surprised by his alchemist reaching out to him at all that he fails to stop him in time. Kimberly smirks, takes a drag himself, and then stubs out the cigarette in the palm of Greed’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Need

Kiss

The first time, he honestly expects it to go badly. It often does, with things he _really_ wants. He presses his mouth to Kimberly’s and his new alchemist freezes, tense as an angry cat, and Greed thinks he’s going to have to force the issue.

But then Kimberly’s lips part and his tongue slips past Greed’s teeth, hungry, careless enough that Greed tastes blood. The noise Kimberly makes is nothing like resistance, so Greed pushes him back against the wall.

“Bastard,” Kimberly smiles, shoving him away with both hands, and Greed feels the change coming just before his heart explodes.

Naked

The shield comes back whenever Greed stops thinking about it. Kimberly nudges him when his attention wanders, pushes his will into the red array nodes until Greed relents and makes the carbon recede again.

“You’re so easy to please,” Greed says, the fourth time Kimberly makes him do it.

“Fuck you,” Kimberly says. It was always too cold in prison, and looking vulnerable led to trouble. He’s enjoying the novelty of bare skin.

“See? That’s exactly what I mean. Such simple requests.”

Kimberly bites the soft flesh above Greed’s collarbone. Greed laughs, rolling onto his back, pulling Kimberly with him.

Arch

His alchemist reminds him of his brother, and Greed knows that should make him wary. But he’s less cautious than hungry, watching Kimberly’s spine curve as he slips out of his shirt, as he pushes his pants down over the sharp jut of his hipbones.

“It’s not a fucking striptease, you know,” Kimberly says, unwinding the tie in his hair. His ribs are visible, stark under the skin, when he raises his arms. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“If you like,” Greed says, and doesn’t, just like he would with Envy.

Kimberly steps into the shower without looking back.

Tremble

He doesn’t have the strength he pretends to; probably he doesn’t have the strength he once did. Another time, Greed would call him on it, make him be more careful, but drawing attention to it now would only make him hostile again, and that can wait.

Right now, Kimberly’s on his hands and knees, his breathing ragged, his head bowed, his arms shaking from the effort of supporting himself. He’s already come, but he’s too stubborn to ask for mercy, so Greed keeps fucking him.

It’s the same temptation that always undoes him: to take everything his people can give.

Bite

They’re in the middle of the fuck, and Kimberly’s about to reach for Greed to set him off, when Greed brings his own wrist to his mouth and uses sharp teeth to tear the skin open.

“Here,” he says, offering it, ragged and bloody.

“I’m not into –” Kimberly protests, and then the blood touches his lips and instinct takes over. He bites down on the wound, power seething in it as the monster’s body heals itself, and drinks until the excess of raw life force makes his heart stutter, makes him come without either of them touching his cock.

Warmth

Kimberly snags the cigarette from his fingers, and Greed is so surprised by his alchemist reaching out to him at _all_ that he fails to stop him in time. Kimberly smirks, takes a drag himself, and then stubs out the cigarette in the palm of Greed’s hand. It burns for just a second, the scent of scorched flesh lingering longer than the pain.

“You don’t even feel it, do you?” Kimberly asks. He sounds disappointed.

Greed smirks. “Looking for more of a reaction?”

The hunger for destruction warms Kimberly’s eyes. “Always.”

Greed pulls him closer. “I’ll remember that next time.”

Rip

Kimberly’s prison uniform tears in the monster’s grip, Greed’s claws too big and too sharp to be gentle.

“Won’t matter,” Greed says, teeth bared by the shield. “Not like you’ll need that again, right?”

 _Throw it on the fire_ , the fairy tale goes. _You won’t need it anymore_.

The wolves of the northern woods have nothing on this beast, Kimberly thinks as Greed’s armored form slides against his skin. He imagines clawing his way free of Greed’s body, ravaged and bloody, triumphant. Greed’s teeth graze his throat, and Kimberly tips his head back, cock hardening.

Happily ever after can wait.

Ice

“Your hands are cold,” Greed says, leaving his shield down anyway.

Kimberly’s mouth quirks upward at one corner. “You know, that’s not what most people notice.”

Greed folds his hands around the lean bones of Kimberly’s fingers, fascinated by how delicate they feel. “I can’t imagine why.”

“Bragging?” Kimberly tugs his hand free and reaches up to slip his fingers into Greed’s mouth instead, stroking the pad of Greed’s tongue and the sharp points of his teeth. “I’ll still find a way to hurt you, even with your abilities.”

Greed purrs, sucking on Kimberly’s fingers, and doesn’t bother to argue.

Scar

“The marks never stay,” Kimberly complains. He draws a broad swipe across Greed’s back with his fingers, a crescent moon in livid, rupturing tissue, then watches the flesh heal before it’s even had a chance to properly blister.

“Not much I can do about that,” Greed says, his tone almost apologetic. One clawed hand reaches back to trace slowly up Kimberly’s thigh, pricking skin but not quite cutting. “Bet you wouldn’t have that problem, though.”

Kimberly blows Greed’s arm off at the elbow before the bastard can make good on the threat. “I’m not wearing your scars, you sick fuck.”

Couldn’t

If only Kimberly wanted simple things from him, Greed would be happy to provide. He likes taking care of his people, especially when they’re this valuable. If Kimberly wanted money or whores or liquor or even a fight, Greed would give them to him. If Kimberly wanted to fuck, wanted Greed’s mouth or ass, they could both have a good time.

But Kimberly says things like, “Go away,” and “Leave me alone,” and “Don’t touch me,” yellow eyes flat and cold, and he might even mean them some of the time.

How’s Greed supposed to give him something like that?

Restraint

Kimberly toys with the frayed ropes that still dangle uselessly from Greed’s wrists, after he got bored with holding still and pulled until they snapped. “What would it take to really work?”

There was a story the old bitch told him once, some religious thing about a warrior whose woman kept asking him that. “Chains forged in silver,” Greed lies. “Shaped by alchemy.”

“That true?” Kimberly asks. His fingers slide up and over the back of Greed’s hand, trace the oroborous.

Greed turns his wrist, catching Kimberly’s hand. “Not sure I should tell you.”

Kimberly laughs. “Don’t you trust me?”

Repose

“You don’t actually sleep, do you?” Kimberly asks.

Greed smiles, not opening his eyes. “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve been watching you. You’re too still.” The homunculus is an achievement most alchemists would deny is even possible, so close to human. Most of the flaws make him _more_ powerful, not less. Kimberly can’t help wanting to study him.

“Fine.” Greed shrugs lazily. “I don’t sleep. I’m not human. What’s your excuse?”

Kimberly leans forward; the cheap mattress creaks. He traces the seam where Greed’s shield melts into his neck, and Greed bares his throat. “They tell me I’m insane.”

Wake

Kimberly’s eyes open, narrow wary slits, when Greed runs the tip of one claw up the inside of his wrist. The flesh is delicate, paper-thin, still pale from years in the dark.

“What do you want?” Kimberly asks, his voice thick with sleep. The room smells like sex and ash from last time.

“Silly question,” Greed murmurs, tracing the circle inked into Kimberly’s palm. Kimberly’s hand twitches, and power tingles faintly up Greed’s arm as the array tugs at his flesh.

Kimberly licks his lips, his pupils dilating. “More of that.”

Greed smiles. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Strain

Greed’s not really fighting him; he’s seen the monster really fight, knows how much strength is in those long limbs. This is a tease that’s not supposed to actually challenge him.

It’s less _fun_ this way.

“Come on,” Kimberly demands, letting go of Greed’s wrists — and Greed doesn’t throw him off, which proves him right — and reaching for his shoulders instead. “Like you fucking mean it.”

“I’m not that good a liar,” Greed says, grinning. “I like your cock in my ass.”

Kimberly presses his palms to the nodes on Greed’s shoulders. “Even like this?”

It gets messier after that.

Use

Greed has a mouth like a whore’s, crude and obnoxious in conversation, slick and hot when it’s put to better use. He laughs when Kimberly says so, pushing Kimberly up against the brick wall of the bar’s back room.

“You want to treat me like a whore?” he purrs. “Play rough with me?”

Kimberly reaches up and snarls his fingers in Greed’s hair, pulling down, and Greed slides to the floor as loose-jointed as a doll.

“Bitch,” Kimberly murmurs as his cock slides down Greed’s throat, smooth and easy, not even a hint of teeth. “Slut.”

Greed just moans.


End file.
